


escape

by goodmorningcheese



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Mild Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningcheese/pseuds/goodmorningcheese
Summary: "it never felt right"sasha is a fraud,anne is too forgiving,marcy is a traitor.after the fall of the king of amphibia, grime and sasha claimed the kindom for themselves. with help from the toads, sasha captured anne and locked her in the guest room and is on the hunt for marcy.sasha wants the calamity box and she will stop at nothing to get it, she just needs to make marcy talk..--short-ish chapters because im not too good at english--underage drinking depending on where youre from, (its sasha with the bog grog), aged up characters, minor smut/non con but its not too bad, almost suicide, basically drunk sasha, toxic friendship, angsty?? sasha gets what she deserves
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally have nothing to put here

** annes pov **

i've been in this room for weeks now. 

ever since i've arrived in amphibia, things have changed. i became less selfish, Sasha became more aggressive, and Marcy became more independent.. 

if only she hadn't insisted on protecting the calamity box on her own, she wouldn't be running now..

i miss marcy, i havent seen her for a long time now. before we did the trade, she promised that she would hide the calamity box from sasha and come for me as soon as possible.

its been three weeks now and i still havent heard anything from her, i just hope she havent been caught yet

i got up from the bed and stared down from the balcony of the room, way down below are a couple of thorny rose bushes which are probably ordered to be made by sasha.

A handful of newts are guarding around the castle, ever since sasha's been in charge of amphibia, she made a rule that all amphibians need to obey the empire or they would suffer the consequences. 

of course everyone was afraid of her, who knows what she would do to them if they disobeyed her? 

The newts who once worked for andrias are working for grime now, they didnt have much of a choice either 

Its way too tall to jump down from the balcony, this room was on the sixth floor. i probably would have died jumping down, but then again it wouldn't be much different from now.

3 meals a day brought by the servants, the food wasn't that bad, they tasted way better than what i used to eat and the servants were friendly too.

i dont get to come out of my room and i havent been outside for days

sasha has this some sort of fear that i might try to escape from here so the door is locked shut and there are guards standing outside 24/7 keeping track of what i do

which isnt so bad since i still have my phone with me 

The only bad thing was that sasha of all people would come to visit me from time to time. 

sometimes, she would come to walk around and look without saying anything and leave empty-handed, but other times, mostly late at night, she would try to hook up with me in which i refused, of course.

sasha's trying so hard to get me wrapped around her finger, its honestly so tiring.

I used to beg her to let me leave but as time passed, i gave up. every time she comes, i just drop whatever im doing and avoid eye contact at all costs. 

sasha doesn't ask to come in beforehand she just does whatever she wants whenever she wants to.

there was a knock outside of my door


	2. sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk sasha goes apeshit over anne

**annes pov**

i knew i heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, it was definitely sasha.

no one else could come to my room at this hour, its half past midnight, everyone should be asleep by now.

sasha usually comes at these times, walking into my room and taking advantage of me when im sleeping

but when did sasha actually knock?

i heard the door unlock and lock from behind me, sasha usually doesn't lock the door before coming in, but i dare not to turn around and take a closer look. 

i dont want to get my hopes up

i felt a pair of cold but delicate hands on both sides of my neck, gently grasping it.

"anne,"

it was sasha's voice

"look at me."

i stared straight ahead, ignoring her, praying that she would leave me alone..

of course she didnt.

there was nibbling at one of my earlobes, the frail grasp around my neck became tighter. I tried to pry her away from me but she was really clingy,

"sasha just leave me alone, im not in the mood for this right now."

no reply

"sasha, please, you cant just come in when you feel like it and do all sorts of weird acts on me-"

she stopped nibbling and pressed her face in the crook of my neck, her breath reeked of alcohol.. it was definitely the bog grog, it wasn't the first time she came in drunk.

last time she did, she threw a fit. i try to make her remain as calm as possible when shes drunk or else she would start doing things to me

she wrapped her arms around my waist and stayed silent,,

i walked towards the other side of the room with sasha trailing behind,

"why dont you love me anne?"

oh god i wasnt ready for this.

"why- why dont you love me??

everyone in amphibia loves me. the toads love me, the newts love me, heck even the frogs love me."

she stared at the ground and right back at me

"i just dont get why you dont love me. i saved you, i spared your life anne-"

"sasha, stop"

"without me you would have died already"

i took a few steps backwards, tripped and fell onto the ground, she also lost her balance and landed on me.

"you didnt know what marcy had in mind for you,"

sasha placed each of her hands near both sides of my face and pinned me down.she was strong even when she was drunk

"the deal i made with marcy saved you,

so why don't you love me?"

i couldnt believe what i was hearing, saved me? heck naw, it wasnt even close to saving me. im trapped here

"marcy only wanted to save the box" 

"STOP-"

sasha chuckled and her whole body tensed up

"dear anne, dont you want to hear what the deal was? the deal we made was about you but yet you never gotten to know it,,"

i knew what the deal was

probably

"marcy and i made a little trade, she traded you for the box, remember? she gets to keep the calamity box and i get to keep you, but theres so much more to it,"

sasha took a deep breath and looked me in the eye

"marcy was ready to sacrifice you, after all, she thinks the box is worth more than you. she however, never needed you, she never planned to save you"

"marcy never honestly cared about you, you dont know how fast she decided to make the trade with me"

sasha looked away, i could see the tears forming in her eyes

"anne i gave up so much for you,

why cant you just love me  back" 

sasha let out a cry of frustration, tears streaming down her face. she let go of me and i quickly scrambled on my feet

"ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE A TRAITOR,

WE LOST OUT ONLY WAY HOME BECAUSE YOU DECIDED THAT TAKING OVER AMPHIBIA WAS SUCHHH A GREAT IDEA,,"

sasha walked over towards a drawer and started throwing things on the ground

"WELL MARCY IS A TRAITOR TOO-"

"I TRUSTED YOU"

sasha smashed a freaking glass vase and broke the portraits hanging on the wall.

an angry, drunk sasha isn't the best thing to deal with, just my luck.

"I COME TO VISIT YOU EVERY DAY, HOPING THAT YOU WOULD AT LEAST RESPOND TO ME AND YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR..

I CARE ABOUT YOU ANNE, I REALLY DO."

"TRYING TO RAPE ME ISN'T THE SAME AS CARING FOR ME"

i screamed as i grabbed some rope from the corner of the room and approached sasha.i attacked her from behind and tied both her wrists and her ankles together tightly

she kept thrashing the entire time and she kept yelling threats at me

slowly, her threats started to become pleads

" anne.. please just listen to me and untie me, all i ever wanted to do was to keep you safe"

"im sorry sasha i cant untie you right now, youre super drunk and you are literally wrecking this place apart"

"i'll untie you when its safe"

eventually, she got tired and passed out on the ground. i picked her up gently and placed her under the covers,

after i was sure she was out cold, i got rid of her restraints and tried to make her feel as comfortable as i can.

i was getting tired, i didnt want to overthink what sasha said tonight. i passed out on the ground

\----

i made a toh fic but im not sure if writing two fics at the same time is a good idea lol


	3. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha wakes up

**sashas pov**

i woke up and yawned, my breath smelt like-

bog grog?? oh god did i get so drunk that i ended up bothering someone yesterday?

i opened my eyes and looked around, this wasn't my bedroom. 

this was annes room

OH GOD DID I DO _THAT_ -

i didn't see anne anywhere, maybe she already got up and left me alone

i stepped out of the bed, not far from the ground near it, anne was sound asleep on the ground

are those ropes in her hands?

we didn't- did we?

i kneeled a little closer to her face, her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep

i placed my hand on her left cheek and she winced

"im sorry anne, i hope i didnt do anything too extreme yesterday"

i took the ropes from her hand and hurled them away, i tried to lift anne up, it wasnt easy but i managed

i put her into the bed, placed a pillow under her head and tucked her in

i took a good look at her face, we used to have sleepovers all the time back at home, however i've never seen her look so frustrated in her sleep before

i brushed the hair out of her face and left the room

why did she look like that? did i force her to do anything when i was drunk? 

i sat on the floor with my back against the wall

i mean i've been trying to get in with her for at least 3 weeks now

_ but why didnt it feel right _

i just wanted anne to submit to me like back at home, i thought doing those things would make her feel attached to me,to make her feel like she needed me

_ so that she would never choose marcy over me ever again _

i felt trickles of tears streaming down my face, i buried my face into my hands and sat in silence for a moment

_ it never felt right _


	4. hold on-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**annes pov**

its been a week since the incident and sasha still hasn't visited me yet, its really unlikely for her not to

i asked the toad who brought me my food where sasha was and how she was doing

"im sorry girl but commander sasha told us not to answer any questions like that, if you need anything, i'll be down the hall just call for me!"

"oh, ok braddock, bye!"

i took the tray into my room and started eating it,

was sasha embarrassed? did she somehow figure out what happened that night?

i'm no stranger to sasha being drunk out of her mind,, back at home, most of the time when her parents aren't around, sasha would invite us over to party and get drunk

but none of us actually 'got drunk' except for sasha. we've been keeping this a secret from her parents ever since she got addicted to alcohol,

i've only seen her get drunk two times in amphibia, i know grime drinks those things too and he isnt stopping her either.

at half past midnight, i wore a black cloack and snuck out of the room, looking for sasha. i managed to sneak into sashas room pretty easily

i opened the doors only to find her and grime sitting on the floor, downing bottles of bog grog. i slowly walked in and hide behind the table, careful not to grab their attention.

"sasha, you know you cant stand  this much alcohol unlike me"

"bet,the sooner i forget about it, the better"

sasha took another bottle and emptied it 

"seriously, its terrible for your human body-"

"pfft why are you worrying so much grime-sy.plus, these things taste good"

"drinking wont make you feel better, and it definitely wont solve the problem. sasha just go talk to her about it-"

wait, about  what ?

sasha took her eyes off the bottle and looked at him

"yeah.. no. what am i even supposed to say? 'sorry i raped you when i was drunk'?

grime, it doesn't work that way, saying sorry doesn't make up for everything i've done.."

SASHA  RAPED  SOMEONE?!

"sasha please just go in the morning when you're sober and at least.. discuss with her about that."

"whatever. good night grime, see you on monday"

sasha emptied the last bottle as grime left the room.

" anne is that you?"

\----

ok so sasha thought she raped anne on the night she got drunk, but she really just bothered anne, sasha is obviously too much of a drunk to remember that. and because of the conversation sasha had with grime, anne thought sasha raped someone else.

\----

** sashas pov **

just as grime was leaving , i saw a faint, tall figure crouching below the table. it had bushy hair, brown eyes shining in the dark

"anne is that you?"

she walked out of the darkness and looked at me with fear in her eyes, i looked away immediately

"sash don't get mad at me, i just wanted to see if you're ok or not-"

i got up from where i was sitting, turned around and walked away from her

"go worry about yourself, i'm not worth it"

"what happened..?"

she placed her hand on my shoulder, i turned around to face her, our eyes met

"how could you possibly still be worried about me even after what i've done to you"

she looked at me in awe

"that-that night-"

i let my guard down and started crying

"sasha its fine, it wasn't such a big deal"

i sighed and blinked the tears out of my eyes

"you know what? i cant live like this anymore. go get a sword or whatever and finish me off-"

anne embraced me

" sasha please don't get mad at me, i'll try to do better, please just promise me not to say that ever again"

"you dont owe me anything, this whole bet is stupid, i get it if you like marcy more, you're free to leave whenever you want anne."

i got a closer look at her eyes, they were definitely full of fear

"dont worry about me, i'll end everything, right here, right now."

i took a few steps backwards, near the edge of the window

" goodbye anne, please forget about me"

\----

**annes pov**

sasha threw herself out of the window

literally

instinctively, i reached out for her hand, grabbing onto anything that could hold both our weight

a table, the window frame, the bed post, anything while trying to get a firm grip on her

"WHAT THE HECK ANNE LET ME GO"

"I HAVE NO REASON TO"

"I'LL BITE YOUR FINGERS OFF IF I HAVE TO"

i was holding her up with two hands, my right foot pressing against the wall and my left foot trying to stay balanced. 

if i make even the slightest mistake we would both fall. 

"anne, forget about me, forget about everything. just pretend that im not real, go and start all over."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT"

tears were rolling down my cheeks, my eyes were so stuffy i could barely see anything

"you matter to me, a lot. i dont think i can go on any longer without you, i need you sash, please dont let go of me this time."

"its too late, i cant forgive myself and neither could you."

"no its not. we could run away together, how does that sound?"

sasha gripped onto my arm and started pulling herself up, i helped her climb back into the room through the window safely.

"..that sounds nice"

after calming her down, i lead sasha to her bed, tucked her in, and started to fall asleep on the ground below the bed.

"anne? are you still awake?"

i sat up and grumbled.

"you can come sleep up here with me if you want"

without thinking, i climbed in right next to her, closed my heavy eyelids and whispered a thanks.

i felt something in my arms, no doubt it was sasha. she curled up and rested her head on my chest, 

"is this ok?"

i nodded in approval as i wrapped my arms around her tightly. i undid her ponytail and played with her hair, it must be really uncomfortable to sleep with it tied up.

"anne?"

"..mhmm?"

"about what you said back there, was it true?"

"every bit of it"

i felt a pair of hands around my waist, pulling me closer into the cuddle,

"..but about running away, i dont think thats too responsible. i mean, i still have duties here as commander."

"its ok sash, we can run away whenever you feel like it."

i placed a gentle kiss on her forehead

"sasha, can you tell me more about the trade?"

"in the morning.."

i kept playing with her hair until we both drifted off into sleep


	5. broken egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mm omelette

**sashas pov**

when i woke up, anne was holding me in her arms, the soft look on her face and her pretty lips

not going to lie, shes really grown on me

after all I've done, all the trouble I've caused, she still likes me. i know i'm a handful but she still manages to bear with me

you're so forgiving its sad

i knew i shouldn't have drank so much, i'm such a burden to you.

without hesitating, i scooted up a bit, and leaned toward her face. closed my eyes and pressed our lips together. the feeling was amazing, nostalgic even,, this wasn't new to me, i kissed her and marcy many times before but this time, i did it on purpose.

i knew that i liked girls, ever since the scare dare challenge i made up at a sleepover. i dared that we took turns kissing each other, i thought both anne and marcy would chicken out but they didn't so now im a lesbian

when i opened up my eyes, anne was awake and started kissing back. i loved the feeling of her lips on my own, she tasted like honey

"good morning sash"

"you too anne"

i brushed my hand through her hair as she giggled, i got up from the bed, headed towards the closet and picked up some casual clothes.

i got dressed on the spot and received a couple of weird looks from anne

"oh come on you've seen me do this a dozen times, why are you looking at me like that"

"i know, i know, you know you're stunning, right?"

"shut up and get dressed"

i tossed a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants to her

"i wore these a couple of times already, i hope you dont mind."

"im fine, plus, you smell nice"

after we finished dressing up, anne walked up towards me and kissed me

"this might be too soon but will you be my girlfr-"

"yes."

\----

** annes pov **

we held hands as we walked to the kitchen together, sasha was blushing the whole time. a couple of toads asked if she had a fever or if she was sick which i replied to not really

sasha sat down on one of the stools near the counter and so did i

"what do you want to eat? the chefs can make it for you"

"nah im thinking that we cook together"

i looked for two aprons and i handed her one

"anne, you know ive never cooked before"

"no worries sash, its actually pretty easy, just follow my lead"

i got some eggs, veggies and rice. sasha was in charge of preparing the eggs while i was cutting up the vegetables and made the rice.

one of the eggs slipped and cracked on the counter

"sorry, im such a mess"

"its no big deal sash, i make little mistakes like that all the time, i'll help clean it up"

i found a towel, wiped away the mess and continued my work

i set up the stove and put a frying pan over it

"..uhh anne? how do you work this thing? which button am i supposed to click?"

i turned the dial and poured the egg mixture in

"come on, i'll show you!"

she held the pan's handle with both hands and i put my left hand over hers and my right hand around her waist.

i pulled her in and started teaching her how to fry the egg properly

i laid the egg over the rice, placed some vegetables around it and topped it with some ketchup, finally our omelette was finished

"you know it would have been easier if the chef made it"

i looked at her and smiled,

"but it wouldnt be as meaningful"

we sat down on the table and started eating the omelette

"it tastes great! your first time cooking wasnt so bad"

"thanks, my girlfriend made it"

we both had a laugh and finished up our breakfast

"you know," sasha began, "im seriously considering running away, i mean i know how to cook now so we'll probably survive"

"oh come on, the sasha i know is way more loyal than that,, also, i thought you made a bet with marcy or something-"

sasha wiped her mouth with a napkin

"yeah i did, do you want to hear about it?"

"oh yes definitely"

"so i gave marcy three weeks to hide the calamity box, and i get three weeks to find it. if i can find it within the time limit, i get to keep it and marcy becomes my pet or something"

sasha brushed the hair out of her face and looked at me

"and if i cant find it in time, i have to quit my job as commander and i would become marcy's personal servant"

"..aaaand what does it have to do with me?"

"whether either of us win or not, you still get the freedom to choose between us so all ive been doing for so long was for you to choose me over marcy."

"dont worry sash, im definitely choosing you no matter what"

i leaned over her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, she smiled

"oh yeah and marcy's coming tomorrow, my search begins then"


	6. marcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**annes pov**

after we finished our breakfast, sasha had multiple things to take care of, she insisted that i tagged along and referred to me as her girlfriend in every meeting, she made it clear that i was hers

we went to one meeting before lunch, another on after and combat practise just before dinner. sasha taught me how to properly sword fight and we had a friendly battle this time

we went to change into more comfortable clothes before having dinner

"anne, my nail polish is chipping away, do we have enough time to redo them?"

"i'll say twenty minutes, top"

i went to look for some nail polish in her bathroom and we sat down on the carpet and gave each other manicures,

sasha painted little hearts on mine and i gave her a little drawing of a toad on one of her nails

"heyy, not bad at all, it kind of looks like grime"

i gave her a kiss and twisted the lid back onto the bottle of nail polish while shes waiting for her nails to dry

we came to the hall for dinner, grime sat at the table's end, he invited me and sasha to sit next to him on the left side of the long table

sasha got up and made an announcement

"heyyy everyone, just before we start eating, i would like to introduce you all to my new girlfriend, anne"

grime looked at her all weird

"um sasha, you've already told us that earlier today? its the eighth time to be exact-"

"it'll be enough when i say its enough, lets just eat"

sasha sat back down and started eating her food and so did everyone else

some newts started staring at us and made nasty comments

"i thought they are both female?"

"thats just not right"

"shes just desperate"

grime interrupted them and tried to change the subject before sasha could say anything.. or kill anyone

"soooo.. giant tissues am i right? wait- is that me?"

he pointed at the toad i drew her nails

"uhh... yes?"

his eyes literally sparkled, the fiercest fighter in the colosseum sure is something

"oh. my. GOD. you've got to do mine, i will look so cute with them"

he kept admiring the little grime on her nails

"you know, you and anne are the perfect couple, sasha, i knew you would come around"

"so you approve of me liking girls?"

"approve? ha i dont even care, you dont need validation, just dont commit any more war crimes this month"

"i'll try not to"

grime is like the father figure sasha never had, not like she doesnt have a real father, sasha's parents were really strict and always tried to keep up to their family name.they expect her to do the same but they never actually cared about sasha, she was just a heir to them

mr and mrs waybright only wanted their bloodline to pass on, when they found out sasha liked girls, they tried to keep her away from me and marcy because we were 'bad influences' to her. didnt work. go figure

but grime genuinely cares about sasha, she isnt just a lieutenant to him, he treats her like his real daughter. 

just as we were about to eat dessert, someone arrived at the castle door

\----

** sashas pov **

"i'll go get it"

i dont usually go and 'greet people' but this time i might have an idea who they are.

"anne, do you mind coming with me?"

she placed her fork down and we left the dinning room, and walked all the way to the front gates

it was pouring outside so i took an umbrella thats just big enough for the both of us to fit under, to keep us dry

when the gates opened, a shadowy figure was standing near the entrance,

"..marcy. we were expecting you."

she was soaking wet in the rain, messy hair, muddy clothes and all

"um.. long time no see? ..sasha,"

marcy placed her hair behind her ear and continued

"anne! i missed you so much! i was planning to save you sooner but i got all caught up in my tasks"

she wrapped both her arms around anne and kept making these stupid excuses,

"do you forgive me anne?"

" yeah.. i suppose.."

anne clearly looked uncomfortable, and the umbrella wasnt big enough for all of us

"we should get inside the castle, its cold out here."

i put my right hand around anne's waist and hold the umbrella with my other hand. i made sure that the umbrella could (probably) cover all three of us, but purposely tried to make marcy feel left out.

i know that was rude but mr steal your girl over here was trying to win her over and thats not happening any time sooner.

after we returned inside the castle, we sat near the fireplace to warm up and rest.

i sat on an armchair and marcy sat on the couch, she motioned anne to come sit with her but instead, she came over to me and sat on my lap.

"uhh are you two..?"

"mhm, she's my girlfriend"

anne quickly turned around and gave me a kiss on my lips, i wrapped both arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

marcy looked so hurt but i had to let her know that we were dating or else she would keep hitting on anne, she needs to know her place.

"soo.. where do i stay?"

"you can have your old room back, just dont feel like you'd be staying for 3 whole weeks. prepare to lose, marcy"

"mm i dont think so, my plans wont fail for sure"

shes more confident than i thought

"my toad army and i are better than you think, just accept the fact that you'll be my pet"

"kinky, you sure you want this one anne?"

"you want kinky? i'll show you kinky-"

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH,"

anne got up from my lap and helped marcy up

"i'll bring marcy to her room and unpack her stuff, i'll take a shower with you later sasha"

she gave me one last kiss on my forehead and she walked away

\----

** marcys pov **

anne and i went to take all my bags upstairs, seeing her and sasha being together made me feel this sharp pain in my chest.

anne is no doubt sasha's type but since when did sasha become anne's type? this doesn't make any sense

"anne? this whole you and sasha dating thing.."

"mhm?"

"i thought you were much more loyal than that."

i put down the boxes i was holding and continued,

"how long have i left you? three weeks? last i checked, we were on the same side. and now you're  dating  sasha?"

anne didn't respond

"anne, how could you be so oblivious? sasha is evil. she murdered thousands of innocent amphibians AND aided a wanted criminal to overthrow an empire."

she stopped and looked me dead in the eye

"im not oblivious anymore. i don't know what trick you're trying to pull but im not falling for it again."

trick ?

"ok i dont know about you but sasha changed. she clearly cares about me. and you? you're just stirring up trouble. excuse me, im leaving."

my instincts kicked in, i shut the door and pinned her to the wall by her wrists.

"cant you see? anne, she's just using you. sasha doesn't truly care about you, why would she? shes a powerful commander and you're nothing. come join the rebellion, for me."

anne kept squirming, avoiding me, i squeezed her wrists together making it impossible for her to get loose. she finally gave up

"..no"

"youre too vulnerable."

i bit her neck, hard, leaving a mark.

"anne, let me make you forget about sasha"

i had no choice, sasha was already carved deep into her mind, if i dont get rid of her quick, i would lose.

the door flung open

"ANNE!"

sasha ran in and punched me in the face, it stung so badly, i lost my grip on anne and fell onto the floor. she drew her sword at me.

"dont make me come any closer."

anne sat in a bundle on the floor, she buried her face into her arms, a few quiet sobs came from her. i was too hard on her.

sasha picked her up and held her close, anne wrapped her arms around her and hid her head in her shoulders

"dont you dare touch her again."

they both left the room 

i was too hard on her


	7. sasha

**sashas pov**

i carried her into my room and locked the door just in case, my arms were getting so tired anne hung onto me, neither one of us wanted to let go.

i held onto her for a few more seconds and i let her lie down on the bed, shes been through a lot. i checked for any injuries and it looks like her wrists were bruised badly and she had a hickey on the left side of her neck 

i shouldn't have let anne go with her, i shouldn't have left them alone, i shouldn't have... marcy would do anything to use her against me

i found an ice pack in the fridge and held it over her wrists

"..thanks sash"

"im sorry, im not good enough, this shouldn't have happened in the first place"

"no, you dont need to be sorry for anything.. _after all, im too vulnerable"_

i wrapped my arms around her, careful not to touch the bruises. 

"anne, you're not 'vulnerable', you're actually one of the strongest people i know, you dont need anyone's validation"

she rested her head on my shoulder while i was treating her bruises, the hickey on her neck looked really bad

_ it must have been painful for you _

she leaned backwards and whispered into my ear,

"..do you still want to shower with me?"

"you sure its ok?"

"mhm"

i got up and prepared the bathtub, threw in a couple of bath bombs and invited anne to soak with me.

we both got undressed and climbed in, the water was in a pretty shade of violet, musky and not exactly see through. 

since the bathtub was originally made for one person, anne sat on my lap as i took some shampoo and started washing her hair. she giggled and gave me a kiss, shes a bit shy but it works

i tried to keep her distracted with other things, it hurts to still see the sadness in her eyes.

after ive done mine, we got out and dried ourselves, i gave her some clean clothes and drained the tub.

it was already midnight so we decided to go to sleep. this time she was the one who curled into me and i held her tight.

"..anne? are you still awake?"

she looked up at me and nodded, face still buried into my chest

"i have to start working on finding the box tomorrow.. are you with staying here ok your own?"

anne sighed, 

"im not sure, i need you here with me but i know you still have to do your job"

"i'll try to talk things out with marcy tomorrow, try to get her to agree on the same terms."

"thanks,"

"no worries, just get some sleep in, i love you"

\----

**sashas pov**

when she was in deep sleep, i gently removed my arm from under anne's head. i got up from the bed and headed towards marcy's room.

i couldnt talk to her when anne's awake, she cant find out, it would just make things worse.

"..marcy, we need to talk."

she was still sitting at the same spot where we left her, i dont think she moved at all

"what do you want."

"you do have some nerve. this was never part of the trade."

she stood up and looked at me, right hand over her injured cheek 

"oh come on.. you know the deal, i get three weeks to hide the box, you get three weeks to seduce anne. you did quite well,"

"i was NOT seducing her."

"..really? dont act stupid, sasha. remember, the box is the only important thing.."

she walked behind me and whispered into my ear, _"anne is just a bonus"_

i felt so disgusted, annes a real, living person. 'just a bonus'? 

"sasha.. as apart of the deal, you get three weeks to find the box and i get three weeks to make her mine, its as fair as it could get."

she clenched her fingers on my shoulders, they were starting to ache really bad. i slapped her hands off me, she knows what i can do to her, but she isnt caring any less.

"youre weak sasha, dont make a fuss, just leave."

"fine."

her words hit like a truck. _weak_ ? im not weak. im never weak. she's so going to regret this.

i returned to my room, anne was awake but still lying in her bed,

"..where have you been?"

"oh- dont worry, i was just walking around."

"i was so scared that you left me"

"never"

i cuddled her under the blanket, she looked so delicate, so peaceful despite all that has happened to her.

_ i'll protect you, whether im weak or not _


	8. locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne discovers what sashas hiding

annes pov

i woke up with a weird taste in my mouth, sasha has already left and there was a sticky note stuck on my forehead, i removed it began to read it

'i wont be gone for too long, i'll be back before dinner. love, sasha :)'

i smiled to myself and went to empty out the mini fridge, it was literally filled with bottles of bog grog so i decided to give them back to grime since sasha agreed to quit drinking. 

I took out all the bottles from the fridge and carried six of them in my arms, just as i was about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"braddock is that you? just in time, i was about to get rid of these-"

as i opened the door, she wasnt there. instead,marcy was standing in the doorway, hands crossed in front of her.

"oh hey, anne, i didnt know you liked to drink these," she said as she pointed at the bottles, "can you spare some time? we need to talk."

"noooo, i dont drink these, im just getting rid of them just in case sa-"

"sasha? stop worrying about her for this once. theres something you need to know"

she closed the door behind her and slowly backed me against the wall . she tilted my chin up with her thumb, i panicked and dropped the bottles on the floor and spilling one.

marcy picked it up and held it over my head, pouring it all over me, 

"oops, youre all dirty now, lets get you cleaned up-"

"AHAHA THANKS BUT NO THANKS I CAN MANAGE ON MY OWN GOODBYE!"

i rushed into the bathroom and washed my face in the sink, my hair is all damp and sticky now. there was no reason for her to do this, right? im too nervous to go back out there

"anne you should stop being such a pushover."

"oh uhhh.." i closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, "marcy, can you please just leave? i cant- its just so uncomfortable."

i looked in the mirror and she was standing a few steps behind me

"i- i understand. but before i leave, theres something in the room that i need to show you, just promise you wont freak out."

she walked to a large locker behind the curtains and worked the number lock. i had no idea there was a locker in here, i never actually paid attention to it before

"..5 ..1 ..5 ..19."

she opened the door and pulled out a big metal cage and a bag, inside the bag was a collar. i didnt know sasha had a dog

"look at _this_ ,"

the collar had four letters on it, _"anne?"_ i read aloud, "sasha has a dog named after me? aw thats so sweet-"

"anne, its not for a pet, sasha- she made it for you."

she placed it in my hands and continued,

"she told me a while back about having a cage and stuff in her room but i thought she was just joking, but apparently, she really did have these."

"..its not like she did anything bad,"

"anne stop being so naive. she was planning to use these on you to get you to listen, to -obey her."

i looked at the collar, then at the cage. why?why does she even own these things? a collar? im not a dog. was she really considering using a _cage_ to keep me under her control? 

tears formed in my eyes, she really wants to win this bad huh? i wiped the tears off my face and gave the collar back to marcy.

"..thanks for letting me know."

"im sorry."

i ran to the garden, my throat was burning. i tripped and fell onto my knees, scratching them on the stone floor. 

no one else was in the garden, my knees were bleeding and i started crying. they didnt hurt as much as my chest did.

i thought sasha..

i thought she loved me. she was just using me, like everyone else.

i sat on the bench for the entire afternoon until the sky was dark, i just couldnt process-

"anne! there you are! were you waiting for me?" 

sasha had a smile on her face, a bright smile, a fake, bright smile. i turned around, hiding my tears. she hugged me tight around my shoulders,

"anne? is something wrong? you can tell me about it,"

"..no, nothing is wrong." i blinked back tears and tried as hard as i could to make it not look like i was just crying.

"then why are you.. crying? MARCY" she got up and took her sword out, "i'll kill her."

"STOP. PLEASE, SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG."

"then w-"

"you.. t-the cage.. THE COLLAR." i gripped onto my hair with both hands, 

"anne, i-"

"IM NOT YOUR PET SASHA. I WANT TO BE ALONE."

i got up and sprinted, forgetting about my injured knees as i fell down. my hands broke my fall but they were now bloody, she after me.

"ANNE PLEASE-" 

"DONT COME NEAR ME." 

the garden echoed with my voice,

"we're breaking up." 

i got up and continued running as fast as my legs could carry me. 

"please.. i can explain"


	9. ???

**annes pov**

she followed me even when i specifically told her not to, why is it so hard for her to leave me alone? i just wanted some space. my legs felt so sore after all the running, i stopped to catch my breath.

"sasha, stop trailing behind me. we're over. im not yours, you cant step over me anymore. im done being a pushover."

"what did i do? why do you hate.. me?"

she grabbed my wrist and wiped her tears off her left sleeve 

"you cant keep controlling me on a _leash_. WHY DO YOU KEEP EXPECTING ME TO PUT YOU ON A PEDESTAL?? THATS NOT FRIENDSHIPS WORK. THAT NOT HOW RELATIONSHIPS WORK."

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO THINK SO HIGHLY OF ME, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS."

i shook off her hand walked further away from her.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT I HAVE A COLLAR? I DONT OWN THESE KIND OF THINGS."

i entered her room, kneeled in front of the locker in her bathroom and entered the combination.

"51519."

i took the cage out and threw it onto the floor, crashing it. then i took the collar out of the bag again.

"SASHA ITS SO OBVIOUS, YOU JUST WANT ME TO COMPLETELY OBEY YOU. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU'RE STILL AS OBSESSIVE."

"PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THESE ARE OR WHO THEY BELONG TO, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."

i hurled the collar at her and she picked it up, staring at it.

" 'anne' ? i never bought this? its not mine."

"well its not mine either. but we found it in your room, in your locker, so it clearly belongs to you. _why do you keep denying the truth_?"

"BECAUSE I DIDNT DO IT. WHY WOULD I? I LOVE YOU."

"YOU DONT LOVE ME, YOU JUST WANT TO OWN ME."

she lost it. she grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at me, it shattered as i was dripping wet and bleeding, the flowers fell everywhere. it was a bloody mess. i felt so dizzy, i was losing so much blood and i cant think straight.

"h-help.."

sasha covered her mouth and started crying, she grabbed a towel off the countertop and wrapped me in it. i completely forgot that my knees and palms were bleeding too and my blood was all over the bathroom floor.

i cant keep it up anymore and slowly began to pass out on the floor.

"no- im so sorry-"

\----

sashas pov

anne passed out on the freaking bathroom floor. what am i even supposed to do? drag her out? i know its not comfortable to sleep on the floor but i cant like touch her now, shes not mine anymore. 

gently, i picked her up and walked us out of the bathroom. i didnt feel like walking back to her room so i just simply rested her on my bed. i took out the first aid kit again and started disinfecting and wrapping up her wounds.

the last time i had to use the first aid kit on her, it wasnt as serious as this. i wanted to hug her, i wanted to comfort her, but im not in the position to do that anymore. maybe i am obsessive, im not a good girlfriend, she deserves better.i packed up the first aid kit and went to the bathroom to clean up after the mess i made. i cant let anyone find out, they will spread rumours about us, about her.

i held the collar and examined it, i was so sure that i didnt own this thing, there was no obvious clue that someone else put it there. the cage was just plain and metal, there was nothing special about it, but when i looked at the right side at the bottom, there was a crest. it was a wonky pattern, with words written next to it. the same pattern was also on the inside of the collar.

i brought it out of the bathroom and placed it on my desk, took out a piece of paper and scribbled it down. 

before leaving, i took some food out of the fridge, set it down on the table and wrote another note for anne. 

"hang on for me."


End file.
